How Much of a Danger to Society are You- 3
Welcome to second addition of HMDSY, the March edition of 2017! For the last winners, click here. For the rules on how to play, click here. If you have any ideas for next months questions, write them in a comment! Without further ado, I am your host, Silverflame, and welcome back to How Much of a Danger to Society are You! Questions Question 1 You have an infinite amount of cantaloupes are at your disposal. What do you do? Question 2 Your enemy hates cake. What cake related revenge will you do to them? Question 3 If you could create any weapon with no limits what would it do, how would it look, and how would you use? (Bonus points if you can give it a feature that helps it blend into society. Well not really. Kind of. Okay, maybe.) Question 4 You manage to put everyone you hate into one building. What do you do to the building? (Remember, it's not like you have super strength or a bunch of awesome resources at hand. It's still a normal day.) Question 5 Hedwig is alive, per usual. If you don’t know who Hedwig is, crawl into a hole and die. ANYWAY, Hedwig tells you that all the owls in the highest trees are hurting her. How do you get to these owls, and what do you do to them? Answers Infinity's Answers Question 1: Throw them at everyone. Then keep doing it until they shout for mercy. Then I would smile evilly and throw more at them. Question 2: Ohohoho. I would get a giant vat of cake batter. Then THROW THEM IN THERE. THEN BAKE THE CAKE. AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. THEN EAT THE CAKE. Question 3: I am a weapon. I blend in. Question 4: I would get a crane with a wrecking ball. Hey, I can drive a lawn mower, so a crane shouldn't be much different. Then I would 'accidentally' knock down the building. Once the police showed up, I would say there was a crazy person who drove a crane to the building and knocked it down, and that I tried to stop him but he ran away. Question 5: NAGINI CANNON CMS's Answers Question 1: CANNONTELOUPE (CANTELOUPE CANNON!!!!!!!!) Question 2: I WOULD TIE THEM TO A POST AND FORCE THEM TO EAT A HUGE CAKE WHILE LISTENING TO ME SCRAPE A KNIFE DOWN A PLATE (Which is a terrible sound, and I truly wouldn't wish listening to it on anyone. Ok that's a lie. I would wish it on many people.) Question 3: Lets see... IT WOULD TELEPORT PEOPLE INTO A GIANT BLOCK OF ICE THEN I WOULD BURN THE ICE (CAUSE IT CAN BURN WITH MY MAGIC POWERSSSSSSS xD) and THEY WOULD FALL INTO A CHUTE THAT WOULD TAKE THEM EITHER TO AN INFINITE CHAIR THROWING MACHINE WHICH ENDLESSLY PELTS THEM WITH CHAIRS, or AN INESCAPABLE THRONE OF CACTI!!! MUAHAHA!!!!!!! Question 4: GET AN 18-WHEELER AND KABOOM Question 5: EXPELLIARMUS!!! As in the owl's wings fall off cause expelliARMus. I would tell them that I'd use magic reattach their wings ONLY IF THEY PROMISED TO WORSHIP HEDWIG AND NEVER HURT HER EVER. Max's answers Q1: Load the cannons, bobby. We're going to war. Q2: I hate cake. Too bad. But I would eat them. Q3: I would make infinity. (Not the user) So I could make infinity of whatever I want! Cantaloupes, chairs, tables, ladders, memes, cookies, anything! My enemies will never be safe now... muhahahahahha Q4: I would call for the building to be destroyed, saying that I own it. Muhahahahahhahaha.... Q5: *crawls into a hole and dies* UnFathom's answers Q1: Eat them! Yum yummers! Q2: Watch them eat cake while I eat their favorite food. Q3: I'd make a SUPER cantaloupe cannon that could shoot 10 cannons at once and it would never miss its target. As for blending in, why would it need too? I WANT PEOPLE TO FEAR ME Q4: Set it on fire while singing "I SET FIIIIIIRE TO THE BUILDING" Q5: I use my super cantaloupe cannon to threaten them into worshipping Hedwig, and if they don't, then they better watch out... Yochu's answers: Q1: EAT THEM Q2: DROWN THEM IN A POOL OF ROOT BEER FLAVORED FROSTING Q3: An armband that covers the entire arm and looks like you're just wearing a very out of style coffee can on your wrist. It would have the ability to transform into any tool, weapon, or furniture that you think of, an give your arm its powers. Q4: Hire the cookie man to feed them all poisoned cookies. If anybody survives, I smash them through the table. Q5: I DONT WANT TO CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE! (Smashes everyone who tries to hurt him through a cookie table with a cantaloupe.) TRP's answers Q1: THROW THEM AT PEOPLE. What else would you use cantaloupes for? Q2: THROW CAKE AT THEM. Throwing things is the answer to everything >:D Q3: uh................... A watermelon that never breaks and you can turn it into anything you want. Why a watermelon? BECUZ >:D Q4: Lock all the doors and windows in the building. Then feed them school lunches and force them to worship the Dangers to Society. Q5: Make all the owls my frens. Because owls are awesome no matter how evil they are. :D Category:HMDSY Category:Group Category:Quizzes